


Join Us (And Die)

by PikaPals16



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Evan Hansen has like three lines so yeah, F/F, F/M, I ship chansaw too much, I suck at tags, basically tgwdlm but me changing the characters, no cussing cuz I don't cuss, rip people die, there's be more chill in here because heathers has too few characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: Veronica does not like musicals. So it's absolute torture when aliens come to Sherwood and everyone starts singing.Basically, a zombie apocalypse with a twist.





	1. The Girl Who Didn't Like Musicals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840241) by [reysroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysroses/pseuds/reysroses). 

> Based off of The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals and inspired by something I saw in archive ;)
> 
> I think it's ok if you read it out of context, but I highly suggest checking out TGWDLM first cuz imma put the songs in heere too. 
> 
> Also, no cheat guide for character crossovers figure it out (I'm just too lazy to type it sorry) and italics means they're singing
> 
> Link for song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZwS89uMZUs

As the background music starts, the ensemble starts 'oohing'.

_ **Mr. Reyes: ** _ _The greatest stories ever told. Have a hero who must be bold. They learn a sense of right and wrong. And better learn the sense through song._

** _Martha:_ ** _ Musicals tell the impossible_

** _Ensemble: _ ** _(the impossible)_

** _Martha: _ ** _They evoke the _ _philosophical, yeaaaaaaahh._

** _Duke:_ ** _ So tonight we're gonna chronicle a story so astronomical_

** _Everyone:_ ** _ The last remaining story to tell._

The background music changes.

** _Mr. Reyes: _ ** _The girl who didn't like musicals._

** _Everyone else:_ ** _ Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em. (x2)_

_**Mr. Reyes: **I mean what the fricc?_

_ **Everyone else:** _ _Didn't like, didn't like, did not like-a-like 'em_ _  
_

_ ** _Mr. Reyes: _ ** _Sh__e's t__he girl who didn't like musicals._ _

** _Everyone else:_ ** _ Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em. (x2)_

_**Mr. Reyes: **Yeah what the fricc?_

_ **Everyone else:** _ _Didn't like, didn't like, did not like-a-like 'em_

** _McNamara:_ ** _ In the tiny town of Sherwood, lived an awful grinch named Veronica._

_**Evan Hansen: **She spends her days surfing the web. And not singing and dancing with a song.  
_

** _Everyone:_ ** _ *while aggressively dabbing* Should we kill her? ShOuLd We KiLl HeR?!_

** _Chandler:_ ** _ Oh, she pines after a cute little barista. Isn't that worth a show stopping fiesta, yeah_

_**JD: **But for some dang reason, she won't join our singing season.  
_

**_All:_**_ What a brass! WHAT AN ITCH! WhAt A dOcK!!! _(AN: lol my replacements sorry)

** _Mr. Reyes: _ ** _The girl who didn't like musicals._

** _Everyone else:_ ** _ Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em. (x2)_

_**Mr. Reyes: **I mean what the fricc?_

_ **Everyone else:** _ _Didn't like, didn't like, did not like-a-like 'em_

_ ** _Mr. Reyes: _ ** _Sh__e's t__he girl who didn't like musicals._ _

** _Everyone else:_ ** _ Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em. (x2)_

_**Mr. Reyes: **NA NA NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA NA!_

_ **Everyone else:** _ _Didn't like, didn't like, did not like-a-like 'em_

** _Mr. Reyes:_ ** _ It's the end of the world Veronica_

** _Ensemble:_ ** _ (End of the world)_

** _Mr. Reyes:_ ** _ If you don't sing_

** _Ensemble:_ ** _ (If you don't sing)_

_**Evan Hansen: **This is the bridge Paul. Where we globalize everything.  
_

** _JD:_ ** _ And the words will come to you. We swear we will teach you._

** _Everyone:_ ** _ What it means to love. What it mean to OBEEEEYYYYYYY, VERONICCCCCAAAAAAAA!_

**Mr. Reyes: **The apotheosis is upon us.

**Everyone:** YAAAAAYYYY!

**Mr. Reyes: **Did you hear the word?

**Others: **What's the word?

**Mr. Reyes and Martha: **He's a-comin'

**Others: **Who's a-comin'?

**Mr. Reyes and Martha: **Veronica's a-comin'

**Others: **Veronica's a-comin'?

**All: **The star of the show!

** _Duke: _ ** _Now for her headlining entrance_

** _Chandler and Martha:_ ** _ Time to swoon at her leading man essence._

** _McNamara and JD:_ ** _ Her name is in the title._

** _Mr. Reyes and Evan Hansen:_ ** _ She's destined to go viral._

** _All:_ ** _ Here she is, her name is Veronica, ENTER NOOOOOOOOW!_

No one shows up and there's a slight awkward silence. Mr. Reyes turns to McNamara.

**Mr. Reyes: **Where the fricc is he?

**McNamara: **I have no friccing clue.

After a moment the chorus continues.

**_Mr. Reyes: _ ** _The girl just didn't like musicals._

**_Everyone else:_ ** _ Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em. (x2)_

_**Mr. Reyes: **YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAHHHHH YEAHHHHH_

_**Everyone else:** _ _Didn't like, didn't like, did not like-a-like 'em_ _  
_

_ ** _Mr. Reyes: _ ** _Sh_ _e's t_ _he girl who didn't like musicals._ _

**_Everyone else:_ ** _ Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em. (x2)_

_**Mr. Reyes: ***Does some crazy riff thingy*_

_**Everyone else:** _ _Didn't like, didn't like, did not like-a-like 'em_

** _*key change*_ **

**_Mr. Reyes: _ ** _And she definitely won't like this!! YEAH_

**_Everyone else:_ ** _ Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em. (x2)_

_**Mr. Reyes: **I mean what the fricc?_

_**Everyone else:** _ _Didn't like, didn't like, did not like-a-like 'em_ _  
_

_ ** _Mr. Reyes: _ ** _Sh_ _e's t_ _he girl who didn't like musicals._ _

**_Everyone else:_ ** _ Didn't like, didn't like, didn't like-a-like 'em. (x2)_

_**Mr. Reyes: ***more riffs*_

_**Everyone else:** _ _Didn't like, didn't like, did not like-a-like 'em_

** _JD and Chandler:_ ** _ Piece of _ _shizzle._

** **


	2. Hey, Veronica?

Veronica went to work like it was any other day. She wasn't particularly connected with her parents, and didn't have a family or boy/girlfriend of her own (she was bi)--so most of her free time was spent alone. Her life was pretty much run on routine.

Her job wasn't the most exciting either. She was just a normal office worker filing papers and such. She was really in the mood to work when Heather McNamara, in the cubicle to her right, interrupted her.

"Hey Veronica?" Veronica didn't want to lose her rhythm, but McNamara was one of the very few friends she had.

  
"Yeah?"

"I was trying to print something, and I think I sent it to your printer..." Veronica looked down to her printer to find a couple printed pages sticking out of it. Taking them out, she showed McNamara.

"Yup." Veronica then handed the papers to McNamara with ease. The girl in yellow nodded her head in thanks. Veronica was about to get back into the groove when she remembered to tell the yellow Heather something. "Uh, just remember, you want to print from the HP LaserJet, not the HP InkJet." (Ah, who am I kidding? She's gonna forget anyway) Veronica thought to herself.

"Right. Sorry Veronica."

"It's fine." Veronica had barely gotten two seconds into her work when her boss, Mr. Reyes, came in through the door.

"Hey Veronica. Can I get those reports on my desk by the end of the day?" Veronica responded in a polite-full manner.

"Yes Mr. Reyes." 

"Greeaaaaaat." Mr. Reyes lifted up his coffee mug and left to his office. Before Veronica could even look at her computer screen, a co-worker of hers [not friend] approached her.

"Hi Veronica!"

"Hey Evan." Evan was just a high school student interning at the office. The young boy had taken a liking to Veronica. Clipboard in hand, Evan asked Veronica a question.

"U-uh, w-were you gonna sign up for the company's softball league?" Veronica sighed at the question. (I don't want to hurt this kid's feelings, but might as well put it to him straight.)

"No."

"Oh, uh..." Veronica knew Evan had signed up. With the teen's social anxiety he wanted/needed someone he knew so he wouldn't end up having a panic attack in the bathroom.....again. But, these events really weren't Veronica's thing. She was sure there was someone else Evan could talk to. "W-well, I-it might be fun.."

"Yeah......I don't want to though." Evan started to back up to where he came from.

"Ah, yeah, well, Mr. Reyes wants those reports on his desk by the end of the day!" Evan called out as he speed-walked back. Veronica called after him.

"Will do!" Veronica finally got back to work.

A phone rang to the left of her, in Martha's cubicle. Martha eagerly picked it up and answered.

"CC Sherwood Technical, this is Charlotte. How can I help--" Martha cut herself off at the voice of her husband Ram. "Oh hi Ram! How are things down a the precinct?" Martha continued a completely normal with her husband. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Yeah, well my day's been--": After being cut off, Martha straightened her back. "Uh huh........oh......how late?....b-but sweetheart..." Martha realized Veronica was stealthily eavesdropping on her conversation like she always does. She got up from her chair and moved a step away and toward the wall. She whispered into the phone. "S-sweetheart...it's cuddle night." Her face turns from a smile to a frown. "What do you mean so what? The counselor said we should do it at least once a month!" At this point, she might as well be straight up arguing. "Y-yes, but honey, w-we skipped last month......w-well, don't you think I'm tired too?!.......alright, maybe tomorrow night then huh?.....n-no no, you're right, we should s-stick to the schedule. Next month it is!.....Alright, you take care Ram, and be careful because I love y--" When she heard the tone, she realized Ram had hung up. She stared at the phone in misbelief. "R-ram?"

Martha was devastated. She was trying so hard to fix their marriage, and yet it seems Ram is as distant as ever. She put the phone back in it's place and reached for her bag. Her hands were shaking so much. She unconsciously reached inside her bag, taking out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Counseling's working out real swell..." From her right, Veronica frantically looked over and got the broken hearted girl's attention.

"OH! Oh, uh, Martha?" Martha slowly started turning to the blue girl, her hands still shaking like crazy. "I-i'm sorry, you can't smoke in heere."

"Huh?" Veronica gestured to what Martha was holding. Martha looked down at her hands to find she had her cigarette and lighter in smoking position. She quickly started to put them away.

"OH! I didn't even realize." As she turned to her bag, Veronica muttered.

"It's okay." Martha needed SOME type of reliever... She took out the flask that was hidden in her bag and took a shot before quickly putting it back. Her hands were still shaking. Veronica was starting to become stress from the chaos that was happening in that office that day. After sighing she announced to everyone.

"Well, I'm gonna go get some coffee from Beanie's. Anyone wanna come? McNamara?" McNamara was intensely staring at her screen. She put on a disappointed look, eyes still on the computer screen.

"Ah, I can't. I gotta keep refreshing this webpage. See, I got Brooke for one more night before she goes home to Clydesdale." McNamara put a disgusted look on her face as she finally made eye contact with Veronica. "Her father, just to make me look small, took her alllllllllllll the way to New York JUST TO SEE HAMILTON."

"Ugh." Veronica scoffed. But perhaps not the reason McNamara thought she was scoffing for. Veronica did hate musicals. McNamara continued her rant.

"And she LOVED IT! So, to prove to my ex-husband that two can play at that game, I'm on hot-tix right now. And the moment more become available, I'm getting two tickets for tonight. Because guess what Veronica? It's finally heere! At the old downtown Starlight Theater in downtown Sherwood. The touring production OF MAMMA MIA!!"

"Wow." Was all Veronica could say. She hated musicals after all. "You know, she'll like that just as much as Hamilton." She meant to say it in a sarcastic way, but couldn't bring herself to do it. McNamara was just a small cinnamon roll after all.

"It's a musical. Hey, you wanna tag along? Brooke would get a kick out of it--remember when you used to babysit her? Drive her to school?" Veronica wasn't sure whether she should be scared of McNamara's next response.

"Yea?"

"She thinks you're cool. Maybe you could talk me up a bit." The yellow Heather started doing a bit of a friendly dance, trying to convince her friend to tag along. "Let her know her mom's pretty cool too." The conversation at hand reminded Veronica of Evan. How he looked up to her. And how she didn't really want that. Plus, it was a musical.

"Mac...no....sorry." McNamara had a distressed look upon her face.

"Y-you got other plans?"

"U-uh, no." Veronica was one to put it to people straight. But McNamara looked as if her heart had been shattered. Of course, in a friendly way, not romantic.

"S-so, you'd, you'd rather do nothing than come with us to see Mamma Mia?" McNamara looked disappointed. But Veronica had to put it to her straight. It was just how she was after all.

"Mac, I'd rather do ANYTHING, than see Mamma Mia." After seeing McNamara's face, she decided she should explain. "The idea of sitting there, trapped in a musical" Veronica shivered. "That would my own personal heck."

"I'm trying to reconnect with my teenage kid and you're just gonna leave me hanging?" At this point, McNamara sounded desperate.

"Yeah...sorry." Veronica tried to come up with something to save her from sounding like a complete jerk. "Uh, but hey, I'll grab you something from Beanie's. My treat. What do you want?"

"I just want my daughter back." McNamara suddenly became lost in thought. Veronica again tried to save herself.

"How about a nice caramel frappe? Nothing better?" As Veronica briskly walked toward the door, she could almost taste freedom. Before she was confronted by another co-worker/friend. Heather Duke practically popped out from the wall as she startled Veronica.

"Hey, going to Beanie's?" Veronica didn't make eye contact with the girl in green. While staring at the wall, she tried her best not to make Duke mad.

"Yeah."

"You didn't invite me?"

"Sorry Duke, do you wanna come?"

"No, no, no, no, no..." Heather Duke only started becoming a slight pervert after high school. "I don't wanna show you up, you know?" Veronica was just trying to get this over with so she could leave.

"What do you mean Duke?"

"Veronica, come on." Only at this did Veronica make eye contact with the Korean girl. Still, she tried to keep her responses as short as possible. "I know why you walk that extra block instead of going to Starbucks across the street."

"Pff. I don't wanna give my money to some corporate chain." Duke gave Veronica an 'I know you're lying' look as she sarcastically agreed with her response.

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with that cute little barista over there? Huh?" Duke playfully elbowed the taller girl. Veronica, hoping Duke wouldn't find her out responded quick and briefly.

"That's not the reason."

"Oh yeah? The um, LATTE HOTTE! She's like known throughout the land? Huh? You know, it's like, MY WIFE! Hehe, right?" After Veronica didn't answer, Duke was already set on breaking her. "You know it's like--"

"Ok, I'll see you later Duke--"

"HEY GET ME A CHAI ICED TEA OKAY?" Veronica couldn't handle this anymore--she had to get out of there. Cutting Duke off seemed like the only plausible option. She could still hear Duke calling after her, but she just didn't want to deal with it. Plus, after a few calls out, Duke gave up and went back to where she came from.

~~~

Heather Chandler was alright with her job at least. Working at Beanie's was...simple. As usual, a customer came up to her.

"Hi, can I help you?" This dude seemed to be in a hurry, yet he didn't look up from his phone.

"Yeah, can I get a, grande caramel frappe, and a venti cup, with ten pumps of hazelnut, three shots of espresso, no caramel drizzle, with whip on top?" (Jeez, this guy is picky) the red Heather thought to herself.

"Sure, that'll be $5.50" The customer looked disgusted.

"Jeez, fine." HIs eyes glanced over to the tip jar. In front of it, there was a sign that said 'Tip For A Song!'. (Huh, that'd be amusing to watch. Especially with a girl like her) he thought to himself. Not wanting to contribute too much, he put in a dollar inside the tip jar, before calling out to the barista. "Hey. Ha, I just tipped you." Chandler genuinely thought he was being nice, and thanked him.

"Aw, thank you."

"Well, aren't you supposed to sing? The sign says tip for a song." The customer smiled evil-y, thinking very highly of himself. Chandler on the other hand was NOT going to sing in front of these people. Everyone else working there seemed completely fine with it, but Chandler hadn't sung in front of people since high school. And she wasn't going to start now.

"Uh, yeah. That's like a new thing..." This customer really wasn't buying it. "The owner went to Cold Stone Creamery over the weekend, and brought back the whole singing thing." Chandler put up jazz hands to try and lighten the mood. "But you know, there's a line, and people are working, I don't wanna disturb anyone."

"Heh, I don't care, I just tipped you come on." This was the first time the customer made eye contact with Chandler. He wasn't playing around. Well, sort of. You know what I mean.

"Ok, well did you do it to be nice, or did you do it to be a butthole?" Chandler would NOT put up with this dude. Just like everyone else who tipped them. Trying to find some amusement in their own sad miserable lives.

"FINE, I'll take it back then!" He reached in and grabbed the singular dollar out.

"OH NO! What am I gonna do without that DOLLAR I have to split with FIVE other people?" Chandler was purposely mocking practically everyone within ear range. This job could be a pain in the butt sometimes.

"Know what? I'm never coming back heere again! THAT SIGN'S BULLCRAP." Chandler didn't give a crap. This guy was a butthole.

"Oh my gosh, so mean." She sarcastically retorted before sticking her middle finger at him as he left. Right as he left Veronica came in, not knowing what was going on. At the sound of that, Chandler's boss Gretchen came out from the back to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Heather, what's the deal over heere?" Chandler needed to defend herself.

"That guy just flipped out on me for practically NO REASON!" Another customer, high schooler in fact, approached the counter. His fists clenched, arms directly by his sides, and shoulders up to his ears. Jeremy Heere didn't come heere often, but there were rumors he was put in a mental ward because he thought there was this computer inside his brain that talked to him and told him what to do.

"She wouldn't sing for him....and I still haven't gotten my hot chocolate." Chandler apologized.

"Oh, sorry, I'll get right on that."

"I have very. Low. Blood sugar." He said this as he went back to his table in the corner. Where another high schooler with headphones wrapped around his neck was waiting. As he disappeared, Gretchen leaned over to assure him.

"I'm sorry sir, we'll get you a voucher." She then turned to Chandler. "Jeez. Come on, Heather, I already warned you twice!"

"It's embarrassing, Gretchen! I mean, gosh maybe Regina's okay with the whole singing thing, because she 'majored in theater'." At the sound of her name, Regina came out from the back as well, now standing next to the left of their boss.

"I think it's a really fun idea, Gretchen." Chandler couldn't understand why they all favored Regina over her. Of course, she wouldn't care about their approval if they didn't let Regina just hang in the back on her phone. She addressed Regina.

"Why aren't you working?" Quietly, Regina cheerfully answered.

"Oh, I'm on vocal rest."

"What?"

"I'M ON VOCAL RE--" Regina stopped herself, looking at the ground. "Gosh dang it Heather, now I need to make a tea with honey okay? Oh my gosh!" Regina then retreated to the back room once more. Chandler sighed. (Could this day get any worse?)

"Look, can't Regina just do the singing, 'kay? I don't like it." Chandler could already see the disapproval in Gretchen's eyes.

"Huh. Okay. So then, you must not like having a job heere then." Without a response, Gretchen kept going. "You know what? Just, don't even bother showing up for your next shift then." Chandler stared at the girl in fear.

"Wait, what are you serious? Okay, okay wait." Gretchen casually leaned against the wall. "I-i will do the singing."

"Yeah, you will. Now move your butt, you've got a line." Chandler looked over to Veronica, who was actually the only person there waiting. Veronica smiled at the barista, who smiled back.

"Hi, can I help you?" Chandler tried to get back to her 'good side'. Veronica walked up to the counter.

"Uh, yeah. I got an easy one for you. Just a cup of black coffee." One second after Chandler left to get the order, Veronica dropped a bill into the tip jar.

"Jeez. Really?" Chandler could NOT believe how bad this day was. Veronica stared at Chandler in curiosity. Chandler started singing a tune, clearly annoyed. "_I've been brewing up your cooooffeeee." _Veronica stopped her.

"Oh, no no. Ah, uh, no. I'm sorry I don't need you to sing. I just tipped because um, people should tip." Chandler was surprised. This was the only girl, or person for that matter, who genuinely tipped 'cause they wanted to.

"Oh." Chandler smiled. A real one. "Well, thank you." Veronica smiled at the strawberry blonde. "I mean, if I have to sing for it, it's not really a tip, right? It's like I have another crappy paying job, on top of my ALREADY, crappy paying job. 'Cause I mean, most of my tips are...less than a buck. So, after the split, I'm not even making 25 cents per song. THAT IS LESS THAN A FRICCING JUKEBOX! Only a jukebox, doesn't also have to make coffee for these buttholes." Chandler quickly realized what she said in front of literally the only nice customer she's gotten in a while. "N-not that you're a butthole. Well, maybe you are. Let's see what you tipped." Despite this, Chandler still had her rights to be skeptical. She opened the jar to find one five dollar bill. "Five bucks..." She was impressed with this blue girl. "You meant this just for me right? Like, I don't have to split this with anyone..." Veronica suddenly realized she had been staring at the red beauty. (Shoot. I don't have a crush on her do I? Nah....) She snapped out of it and responded.

"Oh no. That's for you. I don't give a crap about them." Chandler laughed at that. (Gosh, I just want to hear her laugh again. Wait, what? Shoot I am totally in love with her.)

"Well, that's very sweet." Chandler stuck the money in her pocket and got back to fixing up Veronica's coffee. "Gosh, I'm just so sick of Gretchen, and REGINAAAAAA." Chandler cringed at Regina's name. "Who is technically my manager, even though she is TEN YEARS younger than me? Ugh. She hired all of her theater friends and they will not _shut the fricc uuuuuuup._" Chandler sung the last part just to emphasize how annoyed she was with their singing. "About some crappy production of Godspell that they put on last summer." Chandler scoffed once more.

"Oh, that was the one in the Rec Center, right? I think I HAD to see that."

"Oh/ugh" [A/N: the sound was like an 'oh' plus a scoff at the same time, I just didn't know how to write it]

"I did NOT like it."

"It sucked right?" Veronica was already head over heels for this girl, that she totally did not come to Beanie's just to see, and she also doesn't like musicals. (Could this girl get any cuter?) Veronica thought to herself.

"They shouldn't have called it Godspell, more like God awful."

"Yeah. Or like, God dang, that was bad."

"Yeah!" Veronica laughed at that. But the girl was always a little bit socially awkward she couldn't help but think she was making her crush uncomfortable. Chandler on the other hand, found the blue girl's social awkwardness really cute. (Don't tell me I have feelings for her? We JUST met.) Chandler said to her inner voice. "I don't like musicals. Uh, watching people sing and dance, makes me very uncomfortable."

"Then, why'd you come to the singing coffee shop? There's a Starbucks across the street." Chandler asked, holding Veronica's black coffee out to her.

"Oh, uh...well, you know....some things are worth it." Chandler's suspicious smile made Veronica realized what she was implying. And she was not ready to confess her love just yet. "L-like." She took a sip of her drink. "Dang good coffee." Veronica gave Chandler a thumbs up, hoping she would move on from her little statement. Chandler chuckled at this, returning the thumbs up.

"I see you in heere all the time, don't I? What's your name?"

"Veronica."

"Hi Veronica. I'm Heather--Chandler." Chandler always added her last name, knowing there were three other Heathers in town--they were all the same age too. How she knew? Don't ask.

"ExCuSe ME!" Jeremy from the back approached the counter once more, his body still tightened up. "I hAvE bEeN wAiTiNg A vErY lOnG wHiLe..."

"Oh, my gosh, I am so sorry." Veronica saw this as a good time to leave.

"Ok. Bye Heather!" Veronica then opened the door and left. She smiled to herself as she repeated her crush's name. "Heather." She then remembered something..... "Oh, shoot, I forgot Mac's caramel frappe...ah fricc Mac." Veronica said as she happily strolled along to the office.

~~~

Mrs. Fleming worked for Greenpeace. Well, Ms. Fleming. She walked along the sidewalk hoping to talk to someone about saving the planet. Because we definitely need to save the planet. She approached people walking by, but none of them stopped to even give her a shot.

"Excuse me, can I talk to you about saving the planet? No? Um, do have a few minutes to talk about saving the planet?" She approached a homeless guy she'd passed a couple times. "Hello."

"Hey." The homeless guy just walked off. Veronica was on her way back home when she was confronted by her old school counselor, Ms. Fleming. Apparently she quit teaching to join Greenpeace.

"Hi, are you interested in saving the planet?"

"U-uh, yes I am, but I just got off from work, so--"

"Well, you know, it'll just take a few minutes, It's for the planet, so,"

"Yeah--"

"I just want to tell you about Greenpeace's efforts all around the globe." Ms. Fleming smiled in patience. She was gonna talk to at least one person without getting blown off. Veronica was gonna NOT contribute to businesses that were clearly scammers.

"Oh. Greenpeace? You know what? I'm actually already signed up for you guys. I already give." Veronica lied, hoping the former teacher was still just as clueless now as she was in high school.

"Oh. Well, that's really generous of you." Despite Veronica's attempts, Ms. Fleming was more aware of people's actions since what happened a couple years ago. She knew Veronica was lying and would not let her get away with it. "Do you know about our new campaign to save the sea turtles?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I've been getting the emails. I've been reading all about it."

"Really? Ah. The campaign that doesn't exist? The one that I just made up?" You could see the guilt upon Veronica's face as she was exposed. "You don't give to Greenpeace, do you?" At this point, Veronica had no choice but to argue.

"You know that money you're raising? You know how much of it ACTUALLY goes to the turtles?"

"Well, none of it, I just made that up."

"THAT'S RIGHT, NONE. It goes align the pockets of some corporate big wicks. I give MY money, directly to the people who need it." Veronica brushed past Ms. Fleming, now more eager than ever to get home. But just then, the homeless man from earlier popped out from an alleyway.

"OH! Spare change for the homeless?"

"Sorry, I don't have anything." The homeless man retreated back to the alleyway, already used to all the rejection. Meanwhile, Ms. Fleming called after the walking Veronica.

"Wow, you're a real humanitarian." At this, Veronica turned back towards the insulter.

"And you know, you come on a little strong with that whole 'save the planet' thing. As if I'M gonna do that singlehandedly."

"Well you know wha--" Their dispute was interrupted by the sound of thunder and flash of lightning. Both women turned to the flashing light.

"What is......that?" Veronica said as she pointed to what seemed to be an asteroid. Both of them decided to go home.

~~~

Martha stared out the window in nothing but her bathrobe. She was smoking a cigarette, waiting for some sign of her distant husband.

"There's some kind of terrible storm out there. I hope Ram's alright." She heard the sound of a door opening but kept her focus outside.

"Fricc Ram." Duke came out from the bedroom half naked. She wrapped her arms around the almost undressed girl. "Come back to bed, alright?"

"A-alright, Heather. But this.....has to be the last time." Duke did not like this response.

"SURE MARTHA! Just like last time was the last time! If you don't like what we're doing heere, there's the door!" Ironic for Duke to say that when they were doing this in Martha's house. Yet she found herself obediently walking back to bed.

~~~

Chandler, Gretchen, Kurt, and Regina ran out back, only to find it had started raining.

"Oh, god, cherry on top of an already perfect day!" Chandler stated sarcastically. Looking over to her 'manager' she addressed her. "Regina, you need a ride?"

"In your crappy car? I'd rather not crash and die, thank you."

"Great." The girls left, leaving Kurt alone in the alleyway behind their workplace. Ram, who had left the precinct came up from behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him.

"Excuse me sir, but I've got a warrant to inspect the junk in your trunk." Ram said, trying to seduce Kurt.

"Ram, you're such a butthole okay?" Kurt turned around to stare at Ram. "That uniform is so friccing sexy!" He mouthed 'what?' before he continued. "Hey, uh, I got a present for you." Kurt held up two pieces of paper to show his 'boyf riend'. "These two tickets to Mamma Mia?" Ram took them from Kurt's hand.

"Whoa, you got 'em?! I never miss a musical at Starlight, and if anyone thinks that makes me any less of a man, they can talk to my friccing gun!" He exclaimed, holding out the gun attached to his police belt.

~~~

McNamara drove her car with one hand, holding her phone to her ear with the other. She was on her way to the theater, while talking to her daughter Brooke. Driving in a storm was NOT ideal for McNamara, but she'd do anything for her sweet daughter.

"Holy heck it's raining cats and dogs out there. Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up?.........Ok...........Yes, I got a ticket for Chloe. And after the show, we're going to your favorite restaurant.....Red Lobster!.......Yeah I know Chloe's a vegetarian, they got fish.........Wha? VEGAN?.......Wha? It's crab-fest, Brooke, you're killing me!"

~~~

Brooke stood outside the Tri County Mall, finishing up her phone call with her mom.

"Alright mom, well we'll meet you at the theater ok?" She hung up the phone, putting it away. (This shouldn't take long, the theater's just a block away) While she stood there, waiting for Chloe to come back from the bathroom, she realized she was standing next to two crazy stoned teens.

"TAKE A HIT BROOKE!" Brooke didn't smoke, and she didn't want to.

"I don't think I oughta." Chloe came up behind Brooke, defending her.

"Look, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. Okay?"

"AW COME ON CHLOE THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS! YOU'RE EITHER IN THE SMOKE CLUB, OR YOU'RE OUT!" Chloe again stared them in the eye. If Brooke was in their shoes, she'd be absolutely terrified at the face Chloe was making.

"Okay, then maybe we're out." Chloe wrapped her arm around Brooke, leading her away from the stoners. "Come on Brooke, these guys are buttholes." They both stopped after glancing up at the sky. "Whoa. What's that coming through the clouds?"

~~~

JD didn't care about the storm. He went outside his front door and took in the scene.

"GOOD GOD!" JD had spent so much time alone, he had developed a habit of talking to his Alexa. "ALEXA, it's happening. Come on you bastard! You don't think I'm ready for you?! I'VE BEEN WAITING IN THE WINGS! The stage is set! IT'S SHOWTIME!!" 

He yelled this out to the asteroid before retreating back into his 'laboratory'.

It's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I did not mean for Duke and Martha to hookup, but I like the character switches so much, sooooooo yea...
> 
> Also the thought of JD performing show stopping number just gets me, I thought it was hilarious someone should make an animatic of that...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. LA DEE DA DA DAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gP_1bgmrRY0

Veronica always turned on the news while she got ready for work. 

"This is the Morning Sherwood News with Dan and Donna. They said he wouldn't make it, that he had fallen from too great a height. But this little guy beat the odds and captured our hearts. Now weighing in at almost 10 ounces, Peanuts, the Sherwood pocket squirrel has outgrown his adopted father's pocket." Veronica loved that little squirrel.

"Peanuts!" 

"Luckily, proud papa Ed has been squirreling away on his gofundme page to get Peanuts his very own, 'get this dang' squirrel house."

"That's amazing!" Veronica said this as she put on her blue blazer for work. She took the remote in her hand, waiting to see what else was on the news.

"Something else has fallen to the ground in Sherwood. This time, from outer space. The meteor--" Veronica turned off the TV right then. She didn't have time to hear about some meteor, she had to get to work. She walked outside to the sidewalk she always uses when some sort of music started filling her ears. At first, she thought it was just some regular music that someone was playing, but no one had any music source of any kind... On top of that, people weren't just walking up and down the street, they were dancing. (Wait...DANCING?) Veronica just tried to walk past them.

"Sorry......that's interesting." She wasn't sure what was going on, so she just decided to stay in place. As she did, two random people did some sort of ballerina jump in front of Veronica, and crossing each other. Quite impressive, but still concerning. "That seems like a lot, or..." Ms. Fleming came up next to Veronica, but she had....changed? "Hey, did you see th--oh you again. Look, I'm not a bad guy, I've given to charity in the past--"

**_Ms. Fleming: _ ** _HEYEYEYEYEYEYEYE! It's just a typical day._

"What?" Veronica stared in fear. (First dancing, now singing? WHAT IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?!)

**_Ms. Fleming: _ ** _Got me feeling, in a beautiful way. No rhyme or reason. We could sing a duet!_

Ms. Fleming took hold of Veronica's hand, making Veronica make eye contact.

**_Ms. Fleming: _ ** _Dance a style or two._

"No." Veronica let go of Ms. Fleming's hand as she stood back in shock. (What the fricc is happening?)

_**Ms. Fleming: **Or I'll make you a bet. Just a smile will do!! _ _Sometimes I just wanna shout on top of roofs and mountain tops. All the road is paved in gold!_

Ms. Fleming linked arms with some stranger as they began to dance. Veronica was confused as heck.

"Um, is he with Greenpeace too, or?"

**_Ms. Fleming: _ ** _Yesterday is retroactive, got myself a new perspective, I strut it up and down the road._

Ms. Fleming pushed herself into Veronica's side, her hands on Veronica's shoulder.

**_Ms. Fleming: _ ** _So I throw out my worries._

Greenpeace girl then pushed away from Veronica, as if she was doing some sort of dramatic choreography.

**_Ms. Fleming: _ ** _And my old skin away. Doing what I want to, on this LA DEE DA DA DAY!_

Other random strangers suddenly came to where Veronica was standing, all of them in the same cheery--but scary--attitude as Ms. Fleming. They were all singing and dancing :o

**_Ensemble: _ ** _La dee da da day!_

**_Ms. Fleming:_ ** _ La dee da da, la dee da da, la dee da da day!_

Before she knew it, Veronica was back to back with Ms. Fleming, and she was being forced to walk back and forth. They were trying to get her to dance.

_**All (but Veronica): **LA DEE DA DA DAY! La dee da da, la dee da da, la dee da da day! LA DEE DA DA DAY!_

During the last line, Ms. Fleming held out her hand for Veronica to hi five, but when she didn't, Ms. Fleming just hi-fived herself.

"What the fricc was that?" The homeless man from yesterday came up behind Veronica.

"Oh, spare change for the homeless?"

"Sorry man, I don't have anything..."

"Hey man, that's okay!" Before Veronica realized it, the homeless man was singing just like the rest of them. At this point, Veronica was so scared, she considered running, yet she couldn't bring herself to run away.

**Homeless Man: ** _'Cause I may not have a home. But that's way okay. 'Cause I prefer to roam. The streets all day. The world is my house. The dogs are my food. Oh, look, a new blouse. AND A NEW TRASH _ _TATTOO!! I used to want to kill them all, while high on bath salt zombie drugs, while snacking on a dead man's face!_

Veronica was face to face with this homeless man who was APPARENTLY A CANNIBAL! 

"W-what?" It was amazing how cheery this dude was after saying he ate a human...

**Homeless Man: ** _But that just feels like yesterday, this song takes all the pain away. My politics and house views changed. Dancing on the concrete, used to hurt a lot. But now I got new feet! AND THIS JAM'S JUST WAY TOO HOT!_

**_Ensemble:_ ** _ La dee da da day!_

**_All (but Veronica):_ ** _ La dee da da, la dee da da, la dee da da day. LA DEE DA DA DAY! La dee da da, la dee da da, la dee da da day! LA DEE DA DA DAY!_

Veronica was too creeped out by this, she gave the homeless man a buck hoping he'd just go away.

"OK, OK, j-just take it."

"Hey, thank you man!"

"Ok, uh, what's going on heere? I'm very confused and concerned about all of this..."

** _Ms. Fleming: _ ** _DO YOU WANNA SAVE THE PLANET?_

** _Ensemble:_ ** _ Of course you wanna save the planet!_

** _Ms. Fleming:_ ** _ Do YoU wAnNa SaVe ThE pLaNeT?_

** _Ensemble:_ ** _ Well, there's just one way you can do it._

** _Ms. Fleming:_ ** _ By singing a song!_

** _Ensemble:_ ** _ (singing a song)_

They all started crowding around Veronica, forming a circle so she couldn't leave.

** _All (but Veronica):_ ** _ Singing along!_

At this point, all these strangers, still crowded around Veronica, each held their hands like they were in a choir and started singing overlapping parts. After a few seconds, they just started walking in a circle around the poor blue girl, clapping their hands, and STILL SINGING!

_**All (but Veronica): **La dee da da, la dee da da, la dee da da day! LA DEE DA DA DAY! La dee da da, la dee da da, la dee da da DAAAAAAAAAAAY! AWAAAAAAAAY!_

** _Ms. Fleming:_ ** _ La dee da da-a-a-aaaaaaa_

** _All (but Veronica):_ ** _ DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYY!_

On top of all the things that were weird about this, they actually made a final pose. Then after some fake applause was done, they actually said

"LIGHTS DOWN!" Then they all left.

Veronica couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. (People. Random people. Singing. And dancing. To the same song.)

"Okay." Was all Veronica could tell herself as she very slowly continued her walk to work. Occasionally having to remind herself 'okay'.

"Okay."


	4. Now I Get That Brooke Is 18...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just have to mention that after La Dee Da Da Day, Bill says Alice is 18, but in Not Your Seed, Alice says she's 17??? If anyone knows why, please tell me...

In the office, Heather McNamara, Martha, and Heather Duke started talking.

"N-now, I get that Brooke is 18. She's a senior, she's got her own life. But I only get my daughter for one week a month, and she wants to spend that week with her girlfriend! Chloe! So I say, 'bring Chloe along, we'll all go see the show.' And would you believe it? We get there, and the whole theater was exploded by a GOD DANG METEOR! MAMMA MIA!! Can you believe that Martha?" McNamara turned to Martha to find her pouring a whole bunch of sugar into the coffee pot, like too much. "U-um, M-m-martha? You got enough coffee in the sugar?" McNamara pointed to the coffee pot she was holding.

"H-huh?" Martha looked down to what she was doing. "O-oh! I didn't even realize. Sorry, I'll make another pot." Martha said with a smile. She started laughing. "Coffee in the sugar. Mac, you are a riot!" She continued laughing as she set the pot down.

Veronica entered the room, still shaking and 'okay-ing' herself. She approached the only people she'd call friends [besides Heather Chandler].

"Hey guys. Uh. Is today some kind of, uh, I don't know, Canadian holiday or something? Like uh, 'International Music Day'? Or..." Everyone seemed confused. McNamara answered Veronica.

"Not that I know of."

"'Cause I just um...heh. I just saw some people dancing a-and singing like t-they were in a-a musical. A-and there was this homeless guy, and this VERY rude woman from Greenpeace, doing this whole, choreographed number." Duke butted in.

"Like a flash-mob?"

"Yeah. Like, what else could it've been right?"

"Well, did you get a video of it?"

"No..." Duke was not happy with Veronica's response. After all, that video would've gone viral on YouTube.

"You're friccing useless Veronica." Duke insulted as she turned away from the blue girl. Veronica could care less due to shock.

"Yeah. I-I just have a bad feeling about all this you know?" She directed her attention to Martha, who was preparing another pot of coffee. "Martha?"

"Huh?"

"Have you noticed anything strange?"

"What?" Martha turned towards McNamara and Veronica, still holding the coffee pot. "No! U-uh, I-it's silly.." Martha had trouble telling them. "I-it's just, um, it's Ram--my husband. H-he said he was coming home late last night." Duke interjected with some snarky comment from the side. She was leaning against the wall, coffee cup in hand.

"Ha, he didn't get home at all." Martha shot a glare at Duke, warning her that she blew their cover. Duke caught on, quickly correcting herself. "Ahem, uh, I heard, I wasn't there." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. Martha continued her story.

"He um, must've rolled in around six this morning--he was in the shower when I woke up. I could hear him. He was u-um, singing. And uh, I know this is such a strange thing to realize, 'cause, Ram's not a-a bad singer. He's just always been a little, um, flat." Martha sniffled. "But not this morning." Martha was on the brink of tears. "T-this morning he, he sounded like an angel." The girl in a pink sweater sniffled again. "A-and I don't know why, b-but, I-it, frightened me." Veronica slowly walked up towards the crying girl. "I-it just I-it didn't sound like MY Ram. Oh! I must sound silly. I'm probably just imagining things." Veronica laid a hand on Martha's shoulder, trying to reassure her. While at the same time, Veronica was trying to see if the two events were connected with each other.

"M-Martha? Do you remember.....what, Ram was singing?" Martha did her best to answer without breaking down in tears.

"I-it was just a silly little song. Um, something like um, la...dee..."

"Da....da....day?" Everyone stared at Veronica in awe of how she finished the sentence. Yet it was so frightening at the same time. All Martha could do was point at her. Before anyone could speak, Evan came out from behind the corner, calling for Veronica. 

"Veronica? Mr. Reyes wants to see you in his office."

"Oh SHOOT! I forgot to hand in my weekly reports yesterday, I'm gonna get it." Veronica practically ran towards Mr. Reyes' office as Duke laughed at the girl's forgetfulness.

(Oh, gosh I am gonna get fired for sure.) Veronica thought as she stood outside her boss' office.

She knocked on the door.


	5. What do you want 'Ron?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sw7ddB4Uwo8

Veronica opened the door to where she was being summoned. Mr. Reyes was in his chair, hiding his face with the newspaper he was reading.

"Hey Mr. Reyes. I think I know why you called me in heere today. My weekly reports were not turned in yesterday. But not because they're not done, they are done. There's a problem with the printer network see," Veronica felt like a total idiot. There was no way Mr. Reyes was gonna let her keep her job. "You try to print something heere, it gets sent over there. I bet my reports are sitting in someone else's printer tray right now. You give me 'til the end of the day, and I'll find it." Veronica said with a thumbs up. Silence came from the boss. "Not do it? Well, I couldn't just not do my statistical analysis. That would really gum things up in the office, and that's the last thing a want." With the sound of that Mr. Reyes lowered his newspaper, with a sadly familiar smile to his face. Like he seemed too happy.

_**Mr. Reyes: **What do you want 'Ron?_

Mr. Reyes jerked his head towards the distressed office worker.

"Excuse me?" Veronica whimpered in fear. (NO. This is NOT happening again.)

_**Mr. Reyes: **Tell me what you desire to see. Your deepest intent 'Ron._

Mr. Reyes crossed his legs, resting his chin on his hand, without breaking eye contact with Veronica.

_**Mr. Reyes: **What do you see for this company?_

The singing boss put down his newspaper, making sure to not break eye contact with his <strike>victim</strike> employee.

_ **Mr. Reyes: ** _ _I'm looking for someone with strong ambition. Someone to sell their specific vision._

He stood up, and put one foot on his chair, as if he were one of those people who dramatically plant flags into the ground. He stared off into the distance.

_**Mr. Reyes: **Someone to share with precise precision their thoughts. 'Cause I want you to want. To want._

At this point, Mr. Reyes started to march, more like lunge, back and forth, as he continued to talk to Veronica.

"SO, what do you want Veronica? What's that one concrete goal that motivates all your actions?" Veronica was absolutely terrified--the world had become her personal heck. 

"Uh, I don't think I have one of those."

"Well then, how is anyone supposed to sympathize with you Veronica?"

"I don't know, I want what anyone wants? Money, a partner? Kids, someday, maybe?"

Mr. Reyes placed his hands on Veronica's shoulders, as if giving her a lecture. But through singing.

_**Mr. Reyes: **I want you to want 'Ron. A man so vague just can't be trusted. Something you pine for._

Mr. Reyes stepped over, suddenly doing some type of hand motions-- (I-is he trying to do that move with the imaginary woman? 'Cuz what ever he's doing, it looks like a snowman...) Veronica thought to herself as her boss kept singing.

_**Mr. Reyes: **Maybe someone who keeps you lusted. I'm just a boss, I'm not an idea guy._

The man went back over to 'lecturing' Veronica.

_**Mr. Reyes: **I hire you 'Ron to keep our stock high.But if you can't pin the point that's in the sky. Then I want you to want! To want!_

Mr. Reyes stepped aside once more as he started talking about himself. He stared off into the distance, that wasn't much because they were still in his office.

_**Mr. Reyes: **Do you know what I want for myself? I've waited for so long, to tell somebody else._

The singing manager went over to his chair. He took out a picture of his wife. Or, ex-wife. Everyone knew Mr. Reyes and Ms. Fleming got a divorce a long time ago. Yet, they still lived in the same house and Mr. Reyes thought they were still married.

**Mr. Reyes: ** _Pauline. My wife. You're my muse, my source of light. Pauline, my love. I want you to choke me out at night. I want you to choke me... I want you to choke me..._

"Uh huh. THIS SEEMS LIKE A PRIVATE MOMENT!" Veronica yelled, trying to talk some sense into her boss. Trying to get things back to normal. Again, to no avail. "Like, WHO IS THIS FOR?"

_**Mr. Reyes: **I want you to choke me while I jerk off... I want you to choke me while I jerk off!_

All Veronica could do was nervously and repeatedly nod to herself.

"Evan! Get my wife on the phone for me." Evan, from where-ever he was, complied. As he said this, Veronica stiffly stood up declaring.

"Mr. Reyes, I think I should leave."

"No, Veronica. I want you to hear this, if you leave, you're fired." Veronica reluctantly sat back down in her chair. Mr. Reyes picked up the phone. "Carol! Yes, everything's fine, I promise. I just, uh, wanted to tell you something." Mr. Reyes started stuttering, finding it hard to tell his ex-wife what he wanted. I mean, who wouldn't if what you wanted was to have your ex-wife choke you...while you jerked off.... He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't do this. Mr. Reyes' face turned from a smile to a frown. "I forgot what it was. Maybe someday I'll remember. Goodbye." Mr. Reyes bent down as he put the phone away. Before immediately standing back up with that terrifying smile that Veronica hated so much.

_**Mr. Reyes: **'RON NOW YOU KNOOOOOOWWW WHAT IT IS TO WANT!_

"I WANNA GO HOME!" Veronica yelled, sounding absolutely desperate. Mr. Reyes moved down center in front of Veronica, where he stared off into space. Which again, was just a wall.

_**Mr. Reyes: **It consumes a man with a passion. To drive the primary plot. So take up yoga or improv classes. Volunteer at shelters or Twitch to the masses._

He held his arms up as he approached Veronica, about to embrace her in a hug.

_ **Mr. Reyes: ** _ _There's gotta be something that'll keep my hands off you. Off you. 'Cause I want you to want!_

Veronica hopped off the chair, preparing herself to make a run for it. Mr. Reyes got up and started dancing on the chair.

"Mr. Reyes, I'm gonna go get some coffee, you want anything?"

**Mr. Reyes: ** _NO I NEED YOU TO WANT!_

"I'll get you a nice caramel frappe, nothing better!" Veronica just ran. Out the door, and out of the office building. She really needed some coffee. She started making her way to Beanie's, hoping no one else would try to attack her.

However, in Mr. Reyes' office....

_**Mr. Reyes: **And if you don't want, we're through._

The preoccupied boss just then realized his subject had left.

"Veronica?" No answer. "Veronica?"

_ **Mr. Reyes: ** _ _(honestly the note he sings heere is too high) VERONICAAAAAAAAAAA!_

_Mr. Reyes sang, concluding his song._


	6. Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. OK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I've decided the most I'm gonna "cuss" is 'ass' even tho I don't say it irl. but that's pretty much irrelevant hope you enjoy this ig.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok, ok. OK!" Veronica panicked as she left the office building. As she approached Beanie's she tried to talk some sense into herself. "Alright. This isn't happening. GET A GRIP VERONICA! You're hallucinating. Better yet, you're still dreaming. You need to wake up. You need some coffee, THAT'S IT! Just a nice cup of black coffee. Nothing in it, no cream, no sugar, just, black coffee." Veronica walked into Beanie's to find no one at the register. She tapped her hand on the counter before calling out to the employees. "HeLLo?! hEllO?! Please, god, I just want a black coffee!" She cried out, probably sounding way too desperate. Heather Chandler came out from the backroom, holding out a coffee pot. She walked toward Veronica singing a tune.

"_Black coffee, I'm your coffee gal. I'm y--_" (Gosh, her voice is so beautiful) Veronica initially thought before realizing that singing was the enemy heere.

"NO! No!" Veronica yelled out, not caring about disturbing the customers right now. (No, not Heather Chandler. Anyone but her.) Chandler on the other hand, stared at Veronica in confusion and concern. "Not you too Heather, please, god, stop singing."

"Okay, okay!" Chandler defensively answered. "I'll stop. Oh!" Chandler snapped her fingers at Veronica. "I didn't forget! You're the girl who doesn't like musicals. Veronica, right?" Veronica was surprised that Chandler was able to willingly talk to her without singing.

"Heather. You're talking to me. Like a normal person." Chandler was unaware of the singing flash mob and the unusual stuff that people all over were doing. And because of this, she threw this comment out the window like it was no big deal.

"Yeah, and if my boss catches me, I'll get canned. Uh, new company policy, not only do we have to sing when people tip, but when they enter, when they order; ALL THE TIME APPARENTLY!" Veronica's suspicions grew. (Singing all the time? Her boss didn't.....did she?)

"Heather, I think there's something terribly wrong with the world today."

"Yeah, friccing tell me about it." Chandler just wasn't getting how serious Veronica was being. She just kept talking casually as she poured Veronica's black coffee. "I spent the entire morning learning this dumbass new tip song, I'm exhausted." Chandler offered the cup to Veronica, but the blue girl denied it. She put it on the counter, took both of Chandler's wrists, and dragged her over to the corner. Veronica wouldn't take any chances. Any one of these people could just break into song at any moment.

"Heather, Heather, Heather, Heather." Veronica let go of Chandler. "I FEEL, like there's something, SINISTER, infecting Sherwood. And I know this is gonna sound crazy. And not very scary, BUT IT IS SCARY!" Veronica put both of her hands on Chandler's shoulders before continuing. "If you think about the implications." Veronica's anxiety from the crazy day started rising again. If she was save one other person, it was gonna be Heather Chandler. "PrOmiSE mE yOu'LL tHiNk AbOuT tHe ImPLiCaTiOnS!"

"Ok, ok, I promise." Chandler answered, not really knowing what was wrong with Veronica.

"Ok. Heather. I think the world is becoming......a musical." Veronica stated, disgusted at the thought of a musical once more. Chandler looked at Veronica as if she was a crazy person.

"Um."

"Don't say anything! L-let it sink in."

"Ok." Chandler was only doing what she was told for......personal reasons... After a moment, Veronica broke the silence, startling Chandler a little bit.

"Ok. Now." Veronica gripped Chandler's shoulders a little longer. "ArE yOu FriGhTeNeD?!" (Ok, something is wrong with her?) Chandler thought to herself.

"Uh, yeah, I think I am starting to get a little frightened."

"Well you should be." Veronica answered out of breath. Chandler helped the disturbed Veronica sit down at one of the tables, telling her to wait for her shift to be over. Behind the two, one of the customers got up and put something in the tip jar. A bell rang and voices echoed from the back room as Regina and Gretchen emerged.

"Heather! Tip!"

(Please don't start singing of all times)

Veronica wish she hadn't woken up that day.


	7. Cup of Roasted/Poisoned Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqrOfj-xZ2U

Heather Chandler looked toward her calling. (Now? I don't want to do some dumb dance right now!) She turned to Veronica who, obviously, was frightened to death. 

"Oh, thank god! Sorry, Veronica, I gotta do this dumbass tip song." Chandler called out to the blue girl as she hurried to her position. "Ugh, sorry!" As always music was always playing out of nowhere. Even if Veronica hadn't noticed/payed attention to it.

**The three: ** _Get your cup of roasted coffee, your morning cup of Joey. We’ll make a jammin’ cup of Java mocha latte with the froth for you, Jack! _

Heather Chandler's un-enthusiasm could be found funny if you weren't absolutely scared to death like Veronica. Gretchen and Regina had smiled plastered on their faces. Much like some other people Veronica knew...

_**The three: **Frappuccino, with the Freshly roasted mung beans. It’s a caramel drizzle mod in a cup. With a drip, drip, drip drip, drip. And we’ll bring it right up!_

Chandler and Regina 'oohed' like some background singers as Gretchen took a solo.

_**Gretchen: **Hey, Mr. Business, how do you do? Can we get a triple for you?_

"Decaf?" (Ugh, I hate this part. I hate this song.) Chandler mentally noted as the trio started speaking in time to the beat, if you catch my drift.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Chandler and Regina echoed.

"DECAF?" Gretchen said a little louder.

"WHAAAAAAAT?" 

_**The three: **Do do, D-do do, D-do do, D-do do. And we’ll bring it right up! Oi! Oi! Oi!_

A slight dance break took place, as the baristas went to the counter to pick up some coffee for the customers. After giving her cups to some random customers, Chandler went up to Veronica, who was trying to 'call her over'. Chandler whispered, trying to set it to Veronica straight.

"Alright, listen,"

"Get out!" Veronica pleaded. They needed to leave before they started singing too. Before Heather Chandler started singing too.

"EMMA!" Gretchen and Regina called right after. They weren't going to let her leave. Chandler told Veronica to hold on before rushing back for another little dance. (We'll have her under our little finger in no time!)

All the customers simultaneously took a sip and sighed. The trio started their song up again.

_**The three: **And we'll bring it, and we'll bring it.. _

They started building a chord as they finished the song.

_**Gretchen: **Right....._

** _Chandler:_ ** _ Right......._

** _Regina:_ ** _ Right......._

** _The three:_ ** _ And we'll bring it right up!_

"Thank god!" Chandler immediately relaxed, thankful that the torture was over. Until her workmates beside her continued dancing. (Wait, this wasn't supposed to happen?! W-why are they still dancing?! We didn't learn this!) "Wait--hey!" Chandler tried to keep with the two 'singers'. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Gretchen and Regina's 'improv' was too fast for Chandler to learn it right then and there. "There's more?!" Regina and Gretchen started waving back and forth on both sides of Chandler. Quite weird but interesting to be honest. "Gretchen!" Chandler tried to get their attention before telling them to stop. "Hey. HEY! ALRIGHT, you know what? Stop, stop, stop stop." Chandler addressed the two 'maniacs'. "What was that?! A whole other A-section?! When did you learn that?! You know what? When I got this job, I signed up to serve coffee and cold crappy pastries. If I WANTED to be in a dang musical, I'D BE IN A DANG MUSICAL!" With the silence over the two girls she was scolding, Chandler continued. "Yeah! That's right Regina! I was in Brigadoon in high school, and I friccing killed it. But now, I'm just trying to make ends meet while I work my way through community college. AND I CAN DO THAT! Just as easily, down the street, at Starbucks!" Chandler stated as she toke off her apron. "I quit!"

"You can't quit Heather." The other two workers said at the same time, smiles still on their faces, and blocking the doorway/Chandler's only escape right now.

"Yeah, I sure as heck can."

"The song is so simple, we'll teach it to you. Why everyone heere will be singing it soon." All the customers around them started coughing. As if they were, poisoned?

"W-what are you talking about?" Chandler was starting to get creeped out by her co-workers. Could Veronica be right?

"They've all had their coffee, their apotheosis will be upon them at any moment." Chandler's eyes widened as she ran over to the counter. She frantically picked up the coffee pot and looked inside as she cautiously made her way back to Gretchen and Regina.

"Wait, what did you do to their coffee?" She reached inside and picked up some blue slime. "Friccing gross!" The music started up again as Gretchen and Regina started singing some sort of reprise.

_**Gretchen and Regina: **Get your cup of poisoned coffee._

"What is this? What is this?" (What happened to these two?) Chandler was shocked at the fact that her co-workers were poisoning their customers with no regrets what so ever. She slowly started backing up as they approached the red girl.

_**Gretchen and Regina: **Your toxic cup of Joey!_

"WHAT?"

_**Gretchen and Regina: **We'll make a twisted cup of Java mocha latte with the goo for you Jack, Jack, Jack, Jack!_

Chandler ran to Veronica's side. Clearly she knew what was going on right? Considering she knew the world was becoming a musical, Veronica seemed like the best choice right now. Chandler gripped to Veronica's arm<strike>\--something she'd normally start obsessing over--</strike> as the customers got up from their curled positions.

_**All (but Chandler and Veronica): **Hey Mr. Business, how do you, how do you, how do you do?_

Veronica couldn't help but feel they were addressing her. But nonetheless, she felt an urge to protect Chandler, her newly found friend <strike>and crush</strike>.

"They're singing!" A terrified Chandler turned to Veronica, still not letting go of her arm. "WHY ARE THEY SINGING?!" A bit out of character for Veronica, she took leadership over the situation.

"We need to run Heather! Don't look back, just run!" Or she just wanted to get out of that heck-hole. Veronica grabbed Chandler's hand and ran out the door. Chandler tried her best to keep up, blushing slightly and the sudden hand-holding. 

However, the alien-zombie-psycho people in Beanie's had to finish their number right?

_**Regina: **We'll make a double for you!_

** _Ensemble person:_ ** _ Hey Mr. Business._

** _Regina and ensemble person:_ ** _ And we'll bring it right up!_

Lights down.


	8. Heather through heere!

Veronica and Heather Chandler ran from the chaos that was happening at Beanie's. Chandler couldn't believe this. Her boss and manager poisoned all their customers. And not even so they'd die. They had poisoned them so they would start singing.

"Heather, through heere!" Veronica let go of Chandler's hand as they approached a narrow crack between two buildings. Veronica regretted letting go of her crush's hand. Chandler missed the feeling of safety that came from holding Veronica's hand. Of course, she didn't let it show. "Through heere Heather!" The crack was to slim for Chandler's liking.

"What? Why? It's too narrow!"

"N-no just trust me!"

"Oh gosh..."

"I-i used to live around heere. It's a-an alleyway where I used to live."

"Why?"

"Nobody will follow us heere."

"Who? Whose decision was it to line an alleyway with tons of shrubs?!" Chandler complained, the shrubs making it all the more difficult to pass through.

"No. I heard it was like." Veronica thought back to those old days, when she lived in a small house. Croquet was always set up in the backyard, her mom made pate which was really liverwurst but nobody cared. Her dad always reading spy novels 'cause he was an idiot. The days before her life was on the line. "At one point they were gonna make it into a park and uh..." Veronica recalled, removing herself from memory lane.

"What?"

"Yeah, at one point they were gonna make it into a park and uh..."

"Whasa? Uh, Veronica?" Chandler called to the blue girl, as the alleyway they were approaching looked like a dead end. "There are a lot of dead ends around heere, I just want to make sure you know where you're going."

"No, yeah, so."

"Are you--"

"There's a dead end heere."

"Ugh really?" Chandler wasn't really mad at Veronica, <strike>god, how could anyone stay mad at someone as cute as that?</strike> Veronica noticed her tone and immediately apologized.

"I-i'm sorry, just go the other way again."

"Alright fine, fine."

"So, uh. I know this is probably a bad time but uh..." Veronica desperately tried to get some signs--any signs--that Chandler liked her back. "Uh, what do you like? Do you like film?"

"Uh, yeah, you know what? That is a bad time." Despite Chandler wanting to go out with the girl, a zombie apocalypse was not the right time to ask someone out. After a few more steps Chandler thought she saw an empty lot. "Wait. Veronica."

"Oh, yeah an alley, how did I miss that?"

"Th-the the the trash cans. Go." Chandler said as they ran toward the cover of the garbage bins. The red and blue duo crouched down beside them, but as they did Chandler started freaking out again. "Oh my god, what the fricc was that?!?!" Veronica again grabbed Chandler's hands unconsciously and tried her best to calm her down, without freaking out herself.

"I told you, it's a lot scarier than it sounds!" Both of them were panting heavily from the running they did.

"You were right...." Chandler glanced down for a second, before freaking out. "I didn't think about the implications. OH MY GOD I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT!" Veronica grabbed Chandler's shoulders and pulled her close so their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Heather. Heather, shh. It's alright ok?"

"NO!" McNamara popped out from behind the trash cans, walking over to some open space. Veronica let go of Chandler as both of them curled up from being scared. "IT'S NOT ALRIGHT VERONICA!"

"Mac!" Veronica couldn't have been happier to know that her friend was alive. And both Chandler and Veronica could not have been more jump-scared in their entire lives. "You scared the crap out of us!"

"Well how the heck am I supposed to pop out of a trashcan and not scare the crap out of you?" McNamara retorted. The yellow girl crossed her arms as Veronica and Chandler were still trying to catch their breath.

"I don't know... Maybe give us a warning or something next time. You know?" Just then, Martha popped up out of the trashcan, resulting in another scream from the red and blue girls. "Martha!" Another friend, another jump-scare.

"Sorry, I tried to warn you..." Martha replied still in her innocent manner.

"Oh my god!" Chandler blurted out. (Please don't tell me there's more people that are gonna jump out and scare us.) Chandler thought to herself. "Who are these people?!" She addressed Veronica. She knew their names, she clearly had some connection with them.

"They're my friends from work."

"What are they doing in the trash?" Chandler tried to get some answers from Veronica, before getting a response from the first person who had scared them.

"Well, we had to find a place to hide." McNamara internally grimaced at the memory. "Mr. Reyes kept calling people to his office, and they kept coming out singing!" Martha added on to McNamara's explanation.

"Yeah, it was the same at the bank, the butcher's and the post office." Martha listed, her voice breaking.

"It's all downtown, we were just at Beanie's--" Veronica started before getting cut off by yet another one of her friends in the trashcans.

"YOU DIDN'T INVITE ME!" Veronica and Chandler screamed once more, Martha and McNamara just watching because they already knew of her presence. (Of course there's another one.) Chandler thought, annoyed with how vulnerable she was.

"Jeez, Duke!"

"SH! SH! SH!" Duke shushed the blue girl, clearly in sync with the so called apocalypse. "SHUT THE FRICC UP VERONICA! Alright?" Duke continued to scold an apparently loud Veronica, completely ignoring Chandler. "If you want to stay in our hiding spot, you gotta be quiet, alright? There is something going on and we don't know what it is, or who we can trust. So Veronica," Duke pointed to the trash cans they were previously hiding in. "Get in a trash can." Duke only then directed her attention to Chandler. "You, BEAT IT!"

Chandler wasn't going anywhere right now. Right now her safest option was to stay with Veronica--not that she wanted to or anything.

"Uh... fricc you?" Veronica was quick to defend Heather Chandler.

"N-no, Heather Chandler stays with us." 

"I DON'T KNOW HER!" Duke retorted.

"Yes, you do. She's the--" One of the most important decisions Veronica had to make was whether or not she refers to Chandler in a language Duke could understand. Reluctantly, she decided to do just that. You could hear the embarrassment in her voice. "She's the barista. From Beanie's. The um... you know...." Veronica really hated her life right now. "Latte hottay....." 

"Uh, what?" Chandler muttered to herself. What in the world did Veronica do with these guys? Specifically this asshole she was talking to? Duke stared at Chandler for a second in disbelief. How could Veronica be this stupid? She leaned in toward Veronica's ear to scold her at a closer proximity.

"Veronica, that is NOT the latte hottay! That's the crabby one, who won't sing, when I tip her! YOU GRABBED THE WRONG ONE YOU NOODLE! FRICC!" Veronica leaned back at all the yelling Duke was now doing.

In the distance, the group heard sirens. All their faces turned to surprise except for Martha's.

"Oh, oh! Thank god! They're heere, I called Ram." Martha ran towards the noise, knowing her husband would be there. "He'll get us out of this. Ram! Sweetheart! Ram! Baby?" Ram, in cop uniform, walked out from the corner, his police car parked not too far away. Ram's hand were in his pockets as he strutted over to his wife. "Thank god you're heere! They've gone crazy!"

Ram had no response.

"Everyone's gone crazy!"

Ram stuck out his hand in a dramatic manner.

And Veronica know what that meant.


End file.
